Rue Skyfire
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. IN A NUTSHELL: Wasteland wanderer, trigger-happy and tough. Rue Skyfire is a female RainWing unique to the post-apocalyptic Fallout universe. She is currently a wanderer in the post-apocalyptic Pyrrhian Wasteland. Rue is called "Skyfire" in reference to her shooting skill. Description She is slender for a RainWing and sleekly muscled, but the addition of two sleek, twin handguns adds a third factor into the equation - a certain dangerous spirit. Here is a dragoness who can take care of herself, and has been doing exactly that for most of her life. Her scales shift amongst the shades of green and brown, like woods camouflage, interspersed with the occasional flash of beige and gray. Her eyes are hazel, and her ruff is nicked in a few places. Growing up in a bunker locked away from the surface, Rue received absolutely no sunlight, leading to her being less brilliantly colored than other RainWings. As a result, she does not camouflage as well as a typical member of her tribe; her tendency to wear clothes and other protective gear also interferes with this ability. However, Rue is in no way immune to having the occasional emotion splash bursts of vibrant color all over her scales. Rue owns a pair of sniper goggles and a headset. However, she does not use these very often. Notably, she also wears clothing - she is most often seen in a black jacket and gloves. Rue has learned to stand up on her hind legs, assuming a semi-bipedal stance, in order to wield her firearms more effectively. Skills Aside from typical RainWing abilities Rue has become an excellent sharpshooter, acquiring a sniper rifle and learning to use it during her travels. Her skills have proven themselves invaluable in the Pyrrhian Wasteland. In the past Rue has owned a large sniper rifle that she calls Oblivion, ''which is a highly accurate and effective long-range weapon but is unwieldy at closer quarters. As a result, Rue relies on her venom to attack at close range. In current canon, Rue is no longer in possession of Oblivion. In formal RP it was confiscated by SkyWing guards at the city of Skyfallen, while in chat RP it was broken by Oscillation. In formal RP she is making do with a pair of handguns, while in chat RP she has salvaged another rifle of lesser quality. Rue also possesses a Pip-claw, distributed to her by her bunker. It enables her to scope out enemies, keep inventory, and line up attacks. Personality }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #000 49%, #556B2F, #6B8E23 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | '''Background information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Kittyluvver |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Boom Clap - Charlie XCX |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #000 49%, #556B2F, #6B8E23 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Currently flexible |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Wasteland Wanderer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To protect her friends, to survive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Previously a radiation bunker, currently none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Emeralda, Kraken, Crevasse, Fern, Falu, Oscillation, Graizion, Soot, Varla |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Albatross, Pheonix Flight, Pink Cloud |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Finding new things, staying alive, keeping on the move |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | The cruelties of the wasteland, admitting she's in love, losing dragons she cares about |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Typical RainWing abilities, sharpshooting |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Assorted shooting weapons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | See below |} |} A dragon who was once quiet and obedient, doing exactly what she was told, the trials of the Pyrrhian Wasteland have molded Rue into a capable leader and a first-rate warrior. Rue has two sides - the side outside of combat, and the side during battle. In times of peace she is serious yet sincere, and a little socially awkward. But when her adrenaline goes up Rue is quick to draw her weapon at the first sign of danger, and will shoot down an opponent without hesitation. Rue can be cunning and street-smart; back in the bunker she was never top of her class at Chemistry or Physics, but she has learned the ways of life in the Wasteland, and has lived and survived when so many others have died before her. Although very level-headed most of the time, Rue has proven to possess a quick temper, and can be quite stubborn and resistant to change. However, Rue is also fiercely protective of her group. She is doggedly loyal to anyone she calls a friend, and would gladly defend them or even sacrifice herself for them. Since breaking her wing in Part 4: Silfur, Rue has become addicted to a particular brand of painkiller medication. She has become dependent on the drugs in order to function normally, and she can become quite unpleasant when in withdrawal. She also has a very alarming tendency to overdose. Rue needs help - she just hasn't admitted it to herself... yet. Check Quotes section for a better portrayal of Rue's personality. Backstory Rue was born in Under the Mountain, a sealed bunker made to shelter its inhabitants from the nuclear wasteland outside. She was born to RainWing parents and is a full-blooded RainWing, but she was told that her family died shortly before her egg hatched - this is later proven to be untrue. As a result Rue was assigned to be fostered by a SkyWing family, with three unruly SkyWing siblings. As a result, Rue's mannerisms are considerably more SkyWing than RainWing. Since her adopted parents never paid her much attention Rue learned to fend for herself, using her wits and her penchant for thievery to get what she needed to survive. On their final day of schooling, when all dragonets are assigned their roles in the bunker for the rest of their lives, Rue was tapped to be a guard like her SkyWing parents. She was initially quite unhappy with the idea, as she had hoped to become a medic or a technician like most other RainWings. For the first few weeks she was constantly bullied and ostracized for being the only RainWing to ever join the guard patrol. However, during her guard training, the teenage Rue began to demonstrate her unique sharpshooting skill during target practice. As her talent grew more evident she began to garner more respect from her fellows, and was on the brink of acceptance when tragedy struck. The Overseer, the leader of the dragons in the bunker, was fatally shot by a sniper's bullet one evening. The bullet had come from five hundred yards away and yet still landed fatally - an exceptional single shot that would be impossible for most. It quickly became evident that no one in the bunker except Rue was capable of making a shot like it. The evidence was condemning, and she was given a choice - stay and be tried and executed, or leave the bunker forever. With the radiation and dangerous conditions outside, it was considered to be as good as a death sentence. She chose to go. Her three friends, Briar the MudWing, Caribou the IceWing, and Dace the SeaWing, ended up leaving the bunker with her even though Rue had tried to prevent them from coming. Initially Rue is grateful for their company, though later she discovers that the three had their own selfish reasons for leaving. Rue makes it her personal mission to track down the real assassin who had shot the Overseer, and bring him to justice. After a certain course of time and some adventures, which will be chronicled in the new fanfic Skyfire, Rue ends up parting ways with Briar, Caribou, Dace. Once again she strikes out alone over the Wasteland... In Fallout Formal RP Part 1: First Journeys In which Rue covers herself with blood and puts on a little distraction Having spent at least a few years in the Wasteland, Rue is now an adult and had become a moderately successful bandit. Alone, Rue stumbles across Kraken, Emeralda, Falu, and Blast after their encounter with the The Nameless. Upon learning that Kraken is a mutant, she points her gun at him until a blast of his animus magic forces her to flee with the others down underground into an abandoned vault. Rue and the others salvage some old weapons and equipment from the vault's armory, and encounter a large, sketetal Pink Cloud mutant. Rue manages to dispatch the mutant by lighting a tank of gasoline on fire, but not before Falu is bitten and infected by the poisonous Cloud. Heading back the surface, Rue, Emeralda, and Falu plan to break into a SkyWing armory in order to gather supplies and find a weapon for Emeralda. Rue distracts the SkyWing guards by painting herself with the Nameless's blood and dramatically pretending that she had been shot, in order to distract the guards long enough to slip in. Inside, the three restocked their things and escape outside by cutting their way through the back entrance. In the meantime, Emeralda reveals herself as being not a dragon, but a scavenger touched animus magic. Rue, after some soul-searching, chooses to accept her and remain her friend and companion. They encounter the SkyWing guards but manage to kill some and scare off the rest. Rue manages to scare the last of them off by pretending to be a psychopath and threatening him, as she was still covered in blood. Once outside, Falu succumbs to the Pink Cloud infection and gradually loses her mind, becoming a Pink Clouder like the monster in the vault. She attacks Emeralda and Rue, trying to kill and eat them. Rue desperately appeals to the last remnants of Falu's sanity, trying hopelessly to bring her back from the illness. For a brief moment Falu recovers some semblence of her old self, and the two exchange a few sorrowful last words. Falu is still as Rue shoots her through the skull, in a last act of mercy. Part 2: Albatross's Pearl In which Rue visits the ocean and nearly suffocates - not in the water The grieving Rue and Emeralda dig a grave for Falu, and are rejoined by Kraken. Emeralda had been clawed by Falu and infected with Pink Cloud, though she tries to keep the wound hidden from Rue. They also encounter Fern and Graizion, who had been injured by a bullet. Distressed by the sight of so much blood after recent events, Rue flies away to the Diamond Spray River to retrieve a herb to help Graizion heal. On the way back, she encounters the ex-soldier Crevasse, who joins the group. However, Fern, who had been carrying a dangerous magical pearl on her, is overcome by animus magic and is dragged towards the ocean by a malevolent force. Rue and the others quickly chase after her to the sea, where the force reveals itself to be the spirit of the dead animus Albatross, who had enchanted his soul into the pearl. Albatross drags Fern underwater and Kraken dives in to save her, while Rue, Emeralda, and Crevasse combat the tendrils of Albatross's raw animus magic manifesting on the surface. Rue is wrapped almost bodily in animus magic and nearly suffocates until she is freed by Emeralda, who reveals herself to be able to harness her green animus magic offensively. Rue loses her voice from all her screaming. But together, they manage to beat Albatross back - though Crevasse, Graizion and Emeralda were on the brink of collapse and Fern had sustained grave wounds. Emeralda discovers her healing magic, and manages to close Fern's wounds. They all regroup on the shore, and Rue and Kraken share a hug. The Rueken ship is born - though neither dragon knows it yet. Part 3: Skyfallen In which Rue visits a bar but does not drink anything The group makes camp some distance away from the ocean, and Rue is awakened by Fern having a nightmare. The group all wakes, and they segue into a short session of angst and backstory-sharing. During this, Rue begins to have feelings for Kraken. They decide where to visit a dragon colony. After some controversy, they decide on the old SkyWing colony of Skyfallen, built in the ruins of a shelled-out city. Upon reaching Skyfallen, they are hailed by guards who divest them of their weapons. Rue loses Oblivion during this search. The group realize that the guards would not let a mutant like Ghast into the city, and Rue comes up with a plan to camouflage herself and hide Ghast under her wings to slip through the gates. However, the plan is botched when Ghast trips over himself and is revealed. Crevasse makes a distraction by shooting Fern's sample of Pink Cloud, releasing the Cloud into the air. In the ensuing panic, Rue and the others risk the Cloud to bring the rest of the SkyWing guards to safety, earning their friendship. After gaining entry to the city the group makes a beeline for a particularly rowdy bar. Rue, Crevasse, and Kraken find a table, while a SkyWing guard named Rust flirts with Emeralda and buys her a drink. Rue's suspicions are aroused when she spies a shifty-looking dragon at the bar, Pheonix Flight. After a brief, tense conversation, Phoenix reveals himself to be a contract killer after Rust, though Rue mistakenly concludes that he intends on killing Emeralda. Rue confronts him, declaring that he will have to go through her first if he wants to harm any of her friends, and the two begin to fight in earnest. Between Rue's venom and Emeralda's magic, they manage to subdue Phoenix and bring him outside, where they try to get some answers from him. They are initially unsuccessful, even when Rue considers shooting him in the knees or using Pink Cloud as torture. Phoenix reveals that he hadn't been acting alone, and the situation escalates. Phoenix is about to attack Rue when a mysterious dragon comes out from the shadows and shoots him in the chest. Rue, unwilling to see a dragon, even Phoenix, die before her, tries to attend to his wounds but the mysterious stranger promptly finishes him before Rue could stop her. Rue is deeply traumatized by the incident, likening it to Falu's death. However, the scene is interrupted by a sudden mutant attack overrunning the entire city of Skyfallen. Rue improvises some bottle bombs out of wine bottles, but accidentally starts a fire that quickly has the entire building ablaze. As part of the burning building collapses, Kraken is pinned under the flames. In these desperate straits, Rue comes to terms with her feelings for Kraken and realizes that she is in love with him. Kraken's magic manages to hold the flames back, and he survives. In a feverish moment, Rue comes very close to confessing her feelings for him, but chickens out at the last moment. Part 4: Silfur In which Rue is crushed under the weight of time - aka. a falling clock tower The group evacuates to a bus-like vehicle, where they quickly drive away to put some distance between them and the remains of Skyfallen. At this point they all realize that Emeralda had been infected with Pink Cloud and is close to going Falu's way. Rue is deeply affected by this news, and is hurt that Emeralda chose to keep the injury hidden - though she does understand her motives. Blast goes through with an impromptu operation, amputating Emeralda's infected foreleg to save her life. The bus breaks down, and while they are making camp for the night they encounter the anti-SandWing, Soot, who joins the group. They continue towards Silfur, angsting the whole way. Once in the city, they move through the buildings and avail themselves of the abandoned equipment, occasionally fighting off mutants and monsters. Rue's feelings towards Kraken have grown until she cannot be around him without suffering distraction. Crevasse encounters the Pink Cloud mutant that once was her brother, Borealis, and is forced to fight him. Meanwhile an earthquake shakes the city, sending an old clock tower collapsing down on Rue. Her wing is broken, but before any of her friends could attempt a rescue a crack opens in the earth below her, sending her and Kraken down into the depths. Kraken manages to save her, bringing her back to surface. He realizes his feelings for her too, and the Rueken ship finally becomes two-sided. The group makes camp for the evening but in the middle of the night they are attacked by the possessed body of Albatross again, wielding the pearl and commanding an army of mutants. Kraken, Emeralda, and Fern venture to confront Albatross, while Crevasse and Rue stay behind because Crevasse was suffering from PTSD and Rue's wing injury rendered her pretty much useless in a fight. Rue, seeking relief from the pain in her wing, accidentally overdoses and pain medications and temporarily loses touch with reality. More coming soon as the RP continues! Relationships '' "She remembered Fern's kind face, Emeralda's gleaming brow, Crevasse's steely gaze, Kraken's beautiful lavender eyes. She remembered her friends, and her heart was filled with joy. How brave they were, how loyal, how strong. How lucky she was, to have known them at all. To have journeyed with them, so far and so wide across Pyrrhia. To have fought by their sides."'' ''-From Part 4: Silfur'' Emeralda: ' Rue considers Emeralda to be her closest and oldest friend. Although the revelation that Emeralda was really a scavenger rocked her, Rue has stuck by Emeralda through thick and thin. Rue appreciates Emeralda's animus powers, as they can be incredibly useful in an environment like the Wasteland. Rue is very protective of Emeralda, and hates to see her in pain. Rue is currently watching with interest and mild amusement as things unfold between Emeralda and Rust. 'Kraken: ' Funny how things work out - Rue pointed a gun at Kraken the first time she saw him. She was initially highly mistrustful of him because of his volatile mutant nature, but eventually came to accept him as a companion and a friend throughout their travels together. Eventually her feelings for him evolved into something '''more '''than just friendship - though it took a while for Kraken to return them. 'Falu: ' Rue had a great respect for Falu when she was alive, and the two were fast friends - right up until the point that Falu succumbed to Pink Cloud and Rue was forced to shoot her in mercy. The incident had a defining effect on Rue's character, both traumatizing her and but her a better dragon overall. Because of Falu, Rue has completely reevaluated her goals and her perspective on the value of life. Rue constantly aims to "do as Falu would have done." 'Blast: ' Rue and Blast have a developed a friendship, although Rue is not especially close to him. Rue thinks of Blast as a dependable member of the group and a good friend, even though the two occasionally butt heads due to Blast's different style of leadership. 'Fern: ' Rue considers Fern one of her most dependable friends, and especially respects her medical skills - an area that Rue is woefully lacking in. Rue appreciates Fern's calm, logical nature and likes how Fern is always prepared for every possibility. What other dragon keeps canisters of Pink Cloud ready at a moment's notice? 'Crevasse: ' Rue probably respects Crevasse most out of all the group - at heart, the two are quite similar. Although Crevasse's cold, disciplined nature can throw Rue off guard sometimes, Rue knows that Crevasse is an excellent warrior and can be depended on at any turn. Rue is currently striving to understand Crevasse better during the course of their exploits in Silfur. Rue is rather disappointed in Crevasse's mental breakdown, although she is not without empathy. 'Oscillation: ''' Rue has a shooty look. Oscillation gets it quite a lot. She can't decide if she loves it or hates it - and she trusts Osc about as far as she could throw it. She is leery of its mental powers and how it always seems to be manipulating her one way or another. But in Oscillation's defense, he did save her and Kraken - now Rue's just trying to figure out what the catch is. '''Varla: Rue thinks of Varla as a dependable friend. Sure, she looks funny, but after years in the Wasteland and romping about with scienceborns, Rue doesn't mind so much. Sure, she semi-tried to kill Rue when they first met, but that wasn't her fault so much as Oscillation's. Kamaria: Jerkaria? Eww. Rue tries to ignore her. IGNORE. Especially when she's insulting Rue's looks, or freezing her paws, or making giant icicles come out of the ground next o her. But what really gets Rue's hate meter ticking is how Kamaria seems intent on stealing Kraken. Nuh-uh. Rue's certainly not gonna sit by and let that happen. Quotes ... Be brave, ''she told herself. Be brave, like Falu was in life.'' . ... Rue looked down the barrel of the stranger's pistol, and resolved to reconsider her views regarding gunpoint introductions. . They would survive. . ... Rue laughed softly. "I guess we must be the deadliest band of angsty whiny dragons ever to roam the Wasteland," she said, a trace of her old humor returning. She nodded appreciately to Ghast. What happened in the past didn't matter. What did was that they were all here now, together in this moment. They would survive, all of them. They would look out for each other. They were friends, bound together through blood and tears and the fear and sorrow of their ordeals. They would look out for each other, always. Rue looked at each of them in turn. Kraken, Emeralda, Crevasse, Fern, Ghast, Blast, Graizion. "My friends," she whispered under her breath, looking at them all with eyes full of nothing but love and acceptance. She would do anything for them, would glady bleed and die for any one of them. And she hoped they knew that. . ... Sure, Rue had her doubts about strange SkyWing males at rowdy taverns, but Emeralda could take care of herself. Go ahead, ''Rue tried to signal to her. ''We have this night off - you should have some fun. . ... ''"I think that I should inform you," she warned Phoenix Flight coldly, "that there are seven of us in this bar, and as far as I can tell you are alone. I would advise you not to bring harm upon any one of my friends... or..." She looked him dead in the eyes, mustering the coldest glare she could summon. "Or... I swear by the Three Moons... I will make you regret it." . ... "Stop!" she snarled, not caring if they were overheard. "If you want to attack her... you'll have to go through me first!" . ... Rue felt her breath seize in her throat, memories flooding back. Rain. Chaos. Blood. Death. Madness. They were old friends to her. Violent memories rampaged through her mind, overriding her reason, clouding her eyes with darkness. Rue turned away from the light, burying her head in her bloodstained paws, as a few solitary tears dripped down her snout. . ... Love? No - she was Rue Skyfire! Fearless wasteland wanderer, thief, and the deadest shot in a hundred mile radius. No! She did not fall in love! . ... She took a deep breath. "Kraken, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." ''You will never have another chance like this. You love him. "I..." Tell him. "...I'm glad you're my friend." You coward. . And then... ...silence So this was the end. She closed her eyes, for the world was quiet here. MORE TO COME AS FALLOUT CONTINUES... Halloween Gallery: Rue dressed as Phi: SAM 0744.jpg|by Sandy Rueweenie.jpg|by Luster Ruephi2.Wisps.jpg|by Wisps! Phi dressed as Rue: Phiweenie.jpg|by Luster! SAM 0728.jpg|By Sandycheeks! Screen shot 2014-10-31 at 4.38.32 PM.png|by Flare! Untitled Artwork (1).png|by Gamtoaster Ruephi.Wisps.jpg|By Wisps! Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)